The Mugiwara Promise
by UsoppSama
Summary: Luffy has finally become the Kaizoku! Only thing left to do: return the straw hat to Shanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers, this is my first fanfic so please give me ideas. Thanks!

"Oi Luffy, the marines are gain on us!" Zoro shouted, slicing another cannonball.

"Shishishi! Let them catch us! I've already become the Kaizoku!"

"Well, Luffy, some of us don't want to die today!" Usopp shouted, hiding behind Franky. For a brave warrior of the sea, you'd expect more courage. The marines poured on to the Sunny Go, with sword and pistols. "Damn!" Nami said as she got out the Climate-Takt.

"Gomu Gomu no… Gatling!" Luffy shouted, knocking the Marines off of the ship.

"36. Caliber Pheonix!" The Marines flew up in to the air.

"Weapons Left Arm!" Franky fired a missile at the airborne Marines.

"Sure Kill: Plant Star!" The Marines were caught in Usopp's plants.

"Axe Kick!" Sanji sent them back to their ships.

The Mugiwara Pirates were victorious again. After Luffy became the Kaizoku, Zoro defeated Dracule Mihawk, Nami drew a map of the New World and Usopp became a respected warrior of the sea, life became a breeze. They've been to about every island in The New World, and were now searching the vast seas for Shanks, so Luffy could return his Straw Hat. On that night, Chopper was on patrol. He fell asleep, with his hat covering his face. He was in the crow's nest when the messenger bird flew on to the reindeers head. The bird pecked Chopper's head 3 times, until it gave up and dropped the wanted posters on to Chopper's lap. It then flew in to sea.

When Chopper woke up, he looked down and saw the posters, lying at his feet. He looked around, wandering if he can still catch the Messenger bird. It was long gone, obviously, he soon realised as he jumped on to the deck.

"Guys! Wake up! There are some new wanted posters!" Chopper shouted as he walked in to the men's quarters. Everyone woke up instantly, turning their heads to catch Chopper in their sights. "Yosh! Come on Chopper, show us!"

"OK, here they are!"

MONKEY D. LUFFY: 1,000,000,000 BELI

RORONOA ZORO: 810,000,000 BELI

NAMI: 250,000,000 BELI

USOPP: 400,000,000 BELI

SANJI: 700,000,000 BELI

TONY TONY CHOPPER: 60,000,000 BELI

NICO ROBIN: 620,000,000 BELI

FRANKY: 500,000,000 BELI

BROOKE: 444,000,000 BELI

"Whoa…" the crew said in unison.

"LET'S HAVE A BOUNTY PARTY!" Usopp, Chopper and Luffy said.

"YOSH!" the rest of the crew shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that if Luffy became King of the Pirates, he would have been to every island, but I've decided to make one up. A little bit of LuffyxNami

The cook managed to keep all of the glasses full. Luffy was dancing with a drunken Nami, Usopp was telling Chopper stories about himself and Franky was dancing to Brooke's music. Zoro was sleeping and Robin was reading.

"Hey Chopper-kun…those bounties, don't they seem a little off to you?" The sniper said sitting next to Chopper.

"What do you mean Usopp-san?" Chopper said, slightly rising.

"I mean, my one…it went from, 30 million, to 400 million beli…DEFINETLY NOT HIGH ENOUGH FOR USOPP-SAMA!"

Chopper stayed silent, glaring at his long-nosed friend. "I know right?"

Six hours later, the Strawhats were passed out on the deck. Well except for Robin because she was in the crow's nest on watch. She was reading a book called _The Qualities of a Pirate: PART II_. Every once in a while, she would go down and make herself a coffee, but wouldn't take too long as she might of missed an island. As she climbed back up, she stopped and looked at girls quarters door. It looked as if something was slipping in. Something with an afro. She sighed, climbed back down and grabbed Brooke's skull with her Hana Hana hands before he could open Nami's draw. She poked his eyes (well, sockets) and if you know Brooke, he would of made a skull joke. As Brooke walked out of the room, Robin noticed Luffy sleeping next to Nami. She smiled and used her Hana Hana again to pick up the blanket that fell off the bed.

Robin was up in the crow's nest now, drifting off to sleep, until she saw a spot of land in the corner. She picked up the spyglass to get a closer look, and confirmed it was an island. She decided to wake up the crew by pushing them of their hammocks with her Hana Hana arms. They all woke up and walked out on deck. "I was touched by Robin-cha=" He was cut short when he saw Luffy walking out of the girl's quarters with Nami. "What are you doing with Nami-swan you pervert?!" Sanji shouted emitted with flames. He ran up to Luffy, about to deliver deadly kick to his face, until Nami said, "Sanji-kun, can you make me a drink?" His foot stopped about 1 centimetre from Luffy's face. "Anything for you Nami-swan!" he said skipping to the kitchen. "Oi Robin-chan? Why did you wake us up?" The straw hatted captain said. She pointed to the north and simply said "Island." Chopper looked to the north and said, "If we're in the New World wouldn't we have been to every island all ready?"

"I would have thought so… Navigator-san?" Robin said.

"Well there is a chance we missed this…."

"Yosh! Let's go to that island!" Luffy shouted. Franky went to turn the Sunny's wheel.

When they got to the island they decided to put on disguises. "Chopper-kun, could you stay and guard the ship?" Asked Nami.

"Yosh! Leave it to me!"

After setting foot on the island, they decided to split up into groups. Zoro and Luffy, Franky and Brook, Nami and Robin and Usopp and Sanji. They went to different places, buying food, clothes and weapons. The disguises didn't do shit. Usopp was looking around extremely puzzled. He would walk by people and they would go into their houses, or close their shop stalls. Or when Zoro would go to find sword cleaning equipment they would give it him for free. After Nami, Robin, franky and Brooke (well maybe because he's a skeleton) received the same treatment, they also noticed people standing in front of them, with swords and guns. They then realised what they were, and said in unison.

"Bounty hunters."

I'm doing the next chapter soon, but I need ideas. So please write reviews.


	3. Bijon Bijon no Mi

Thanks for all of those who have actually bothered to click on my stories and thanks for my 3 followers. Anyway here's Chapter 3.

The bounty hunters teleported from place to place. One of the appeared behind Sanji and prepared to attack him. Sanji reflex was to kick him in the face, but the bounty hunter turned out to be Robin. "Oh it's just you Robin-chan. So did you need me to pro=" he was cut short by her head-butt. "Wobin-chan whats up wib you?" Sanji said with a bloody nose. She then disappeared but became a man again in front of Sanji. Using his haki, Sanji dodged it, then scissor kicked him. He flew back then turned in to Robin again. "Robin-chan? I'm so sorry! Forgive me?" Sanji begged.

"Sanji that's not Robin!" Usopp said.

"But she's pretty like her!" He turned back in to a bounty hunter, then punched Usopp. Sanji tried a kick, but in went through the bounty hunter…

Franky tried to use his strong arm on the bounty hunter, but it went through him. He used a sword to try and cut Franky's head off. It hit Franky's neck, and smashed to pieces. Franky fired his bazooka at him, but it simply went through him. "Ahh…I know. You ate the bijon-bijon no mi."

"So what? Just because you found out my power, doesn't mean you can beat me!" the bounty hunter said.

In front of Luffy was the bounty hunters illusions. He appeared behind Luffy, and kicked him towards the other bounty hunter. He kicked Luffy back and almost started playing tennis. "Gomu Gomu no…ELEPHANT BOMB!"

Nami got out the Clima-Takt. "Thundertempo!" She shocked all off the bounty hunters. They were all illusions. Robin used her Hana Hana arms to snap the bounty hunters back. Once again, illusions….

"Sure Kill: Sea Prism stone star!" Ussop fired the devil fruits only weakness at one of the illusions. The real one fell to the floor and clutched his hand. Sanji then went up to him and stepped on his back. "Did you really think you could take us in?"Sanji said lighting a cigarette.

"I…Already have…"

"No you haven't." Usopp argued.

"Yes…I have…."

"No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"No you haven't!"

"Yes. I. HAVE!" the bounty hunter shouted.

"How so?"

"I've just called the marines….I told them the Mugiwara Pirates are here….and they are on their way…."

"Goddammit! Come on Sanji, we have to get out of here!" he and Usopp ran to find the rest of the crew.

"…and the Marines are on their way over here!" said Sanji.

"Well, we should probably leave then." Zoro said.

"Baka! It could be trap! We have to fight!"

"AllinfavorofleavingsayI!"Usopp said quickly.

"I!" Chopper and Nami said, raising their arms.

"Fine! Jeez…set sail!" Luffy shouted. As the Sunny left, the bounty hunter looked from the roof and said "Perfect…."

So Luffy, what actually IS the plan?" Usopp asked.

"That's easy! We're going back to the Grand Line!" Luffy shouted.

"I wanted to go back to Syrup Village….to see Kaya!"

"I don't know who this Kaya is…"Sanji said. "But is she single?" Usopp tried his best to ignore that and get on with making his new ammo. _And to see my dad, Usopp thought._

"I need to find Shanks to give him his hat. I promised." Luffy said, his head on Nami's shoulder.

"We'll find him soon. I know it." She said kissing him on the nose. Shanks was more of father to Luffy than Monkey D. Dragon ever was. He gave up his arm to save Luffy from a Sea King. But now that Luffy has really become the King of the Pirates, he can finally fulfil his promise of return the mugiwara to Shanks. "Nami…"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"I lo="

"Nami-swaaaan, Robin-chwaaaan your food is ready! That means you maggots as well." Sanji hollered. "MEAT!" Luffy shouted running to the kitchen.

"Luffy wa="

He left so fast that she couldn't finish. She sighed and slowly walked to the kitchen.

I'm thinking of making them reach the Grand Line by Chapter 10 and reaching the East Blue by 20, and finding Shanks by 25.


	4. Usopp's Injury

On that day, Sanji was to be on watch. For most of it he slept, until he heard cannonballs being fired. He stood up to find a cannonball almost hit him in the face. It just missed him. "What the?" It was none other than a fleet of Marine ships led by Monkey D. Garp. "Ah shit." Sanji jumped from the crow's nest to the deck. "Guys! The marines are here!"

"Perfect." Nami said as she stepped out of the girl's quarters. A marine stepped on to the ship as everybody readied their weapons. The Mugiwaras waited for the Marine to attack. After 5 minutes of waiting, Zoro ran up to him with his 3 swords. The marine flipped over Zoro's back, grabbed his head and slammed it on to the deck. In anger Luffy charged at him. The marine sent a seismic blast at him, which sent Luffy flying back. Amongst all of this, Usopp went up to the crow's nest. "Sure Kill: Sea Prism Stone cuffs!" The cuffs tied the marine down, only for him to breakthrough them. "SO it's not a devil fruit?" Usopp said under his breath. The marine flicked another seismic blast, this time at Usopp. Usopp jumped of the crow's nest, just in time and fired explosive star. It hit the marine in the head. It didn't do much. Only made him angrier. He grabbed Usopp's leg and snapped it. Usopp screamed in pain. "USOPP!" Nami and Chopper shouted. They ran up to Usopp and brought him to the medical office. As they did, the marine prepared to fire another seismic blast at them, until Sanji kicked the marine in the gut, winding him then Luffy using an Elephant Bomb to punch the marine off of the ship. Some more marines came on to the ship, and the Strawhats defeated them again.

They left the ship just before Garp could come on. It's been 3 days since Usopp broke his leg. He hasn't woken up since then. His crew are hoping for the best. Since then, a lot of marines have come on to the ship and the Strawhats have defeated them. So far, they are half way out of the New World. "I thought being the Kaizoku would be more fun!" Luffy said lying down.

"Well it does have some perks," Zoro said. "Like getting free food or sword clean kit."

"Yeah, I guess." It was silent for the next minute or 2. All that was going on was Franky repairing the ship and Brooke silently tuning his guitar. On that night, Nami was on watch. Sanji would come up bring her a drink from time to time. Then Luffy would come. They usually exchange a few words, or kiss. After a while Luffy fell asleep on Nami's lap.

_I can't help but worry about Nami-swan. I'll make her one more drink._ Sanji thought. He went to the kitchen to make Nami some herbal tea. When he finished he went to check on her. "Nami-swaaan! I've made a drink for=" Sanji stopped when he saw Luffy about to take her bra off. "GOD DAMN IT LUFFY!"

"Wait Sanji I can explain!"

"No need! There's only one explanation….you're a pervert!"

"No Sanji." Nami said, silencing him. "Luffy is my boyfriend."


	5. Usopp's Flashback

Most of this is going to be a flashback so yeah. Enjoy. Oh also some UsoppxKaya

"B-boyfriend?"Sanji asked dropping the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Yes Sanji, boyfriend." Nami calmly said.

"Well…at least I still have Robin-chwan!" Sanji said as he walked away.

Usopp was in a coma for most of the time they spent in the New World. The leg break left Usopp bleeding out. His knee bone stabbed in to his artery. He was about to die. But he refused. He needed to see his father, Yassop one more time. He needed to talk to him especially about what happened to his mother. (Flashback time!)

"Pirates! Pirates are coming!" a young Usopp would say every morning in Syrup Village. He remembered how he used to do it in hopes that it would increase his mother's spirits. He remembered how he cried to his mother saying "Dad's here mom! He's taking us with him!" and how she would dismiss him, leading towards her death. He would still say it because of the pain of having lost both parents one way or another, leaving himself alone. He would remember how many of the villagers made a show of chasing him and throwing things at him for running through the town, but they were used to his antics. Some villagers even used his daily run through town as a sort of alarm clock. Aside from his cries of pirates attacking, he also made up stories about adventures to entertain Kaya. (Flashback ends for now)

_Kaya… _He remembered how promised he would come back and tell her his true, but less believable stories on the New World and Grand Lune. _Kaya…_

(Flashback time!)

Usopp remembered how he would call himself a pirate and take in three younger kids, Ninjin, Tamanegi and Piiman, as his "crew"; he dubs the group "Usopp Pirates". He then remembered the Black Cat Pirates. The time where he first met the Strawhats. The fact his friend gave them a ship. The Merry Go. Usopp actually managed to shed a tear every time he remembered it. He remembered the time he joined the crew. How he wanted to be the captain. To when he became a true pirate by defeating a fishman. To Water 7. To the day he left his nakama. To his fight with Luffy. To Enies Lobby. To Sogeking. To the day he re-joined the Mugiwaras.

(End of flashback) Usopp then remembered that he is a Mugiwara pirate, no matter what. He must never give up his promise to his captain. The King of the Pirates. His nakama.

Anyway I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please R&R.


End file.
